


Backtalk

by lactoria



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Mommy Issues, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lactoria/pseuds/lactoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has a way of running circles around victims of his righteous spiels and coming out smelling like roses.  He can be such a judgmental snob, and Porrim sees right through him.  She sees his uglier side, and that is what makes her fit to be his disciplinarian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backtalk

"Kanny, what did I tell you about tracking mud into my hive?"

Kankri looks affronted and scowls at Porrim.

"What did I tell _you_ about treating me like a wiggler?”

She arches a pierced brow and laughs out loud.

"Act like a wiggler and you will be treated like one.  And might I add, you’re particularly sassy today.  Did something happen with Karkat?  Or Latula maybe—"

"Porrim, we are NOT doing this again," he cut in as he crossed the threshold, shuffling his feet across the mat as he did so.

When it was just him and her, all pretenses are gone, and Kankri lets himself be less restricted.  She knows it’s only because he can’t  _get through to her_ and she isn’t buying any of his preachy rubbish.

He storms into her hive, pulling faces at the provocative paintings that decorate her wall.  He is so uncomfortable with nudity that she can’t help but be enticed by his indignation.  She wants to pick at him, shove him out of his comfort zone and desensitize him.  But he’d squeal about triggers and make her out to be some kind of insensitive monster.

Kankri has a way of running circles around victims of his righteous spiels and coming out smelling like roses.  He can be such a judgmental snob, and Porrim sees right through him.  She sees his uglier side, and that is what makes her fit to be his disciplinarian.

"Kanny, don’t backtalk me."

Kankri pauses in front of one of her pin up girl posters and scoffs.

"Although I respect a woman who is not ashamed of her body, why does she see the need to flaunt it and profit off—"

"Kankri Vantas, I will not have you disrespecting me and my property in MY hive."

He turns to her, one eye closed, and sniffs haughtily.

That’s.  It.

She pins him against the very poster he has been criticizing, standing a good foot above him.  His vision is aligned with her very ample bosom.  She can feel his pulse quicken, be it out of fear or anger (it doesn’t matter which).  
  
"I’m beginning to think you cop this attitude to get punished."

His cheeks flare and he tips his chin up, attempting to look convincingly offended.

"I do not!  You, Porrim Maryam, are the one person who can push my buttons!  It’s one thing that you are opposed to my opinions, but you taunt me and it’s extremely disparagi—"

She uses her grip on the sweater (she wove for him) to wing him onto her chaise lounge, a frustrated huff escaping her lips as she follows him.

The click of her heels resonates on the hardwood floor, a sound that both excites and exasperates Kankri.

She yanks him up by the back of his collar and seats herself, easily sprawling his twiggy frame over her lap.

While he’s gathering his wits, Porrim drags his pants down past his ass, exposing his soft, grey posterior to the light of her hive.

"Enough of your sass, young man.  If you refuse to abide by simple commands then I will have to resort to alternate means…"

She raises her hand and gives one perky cheek a stinging slap.  Kankri instantly arches and yips.  Porrim smacks his other cheek, watching him flinch.  Her hand splats against the center of his rump which jiggles under the impact.

Again and again she swipes, alternating between the round little globes until the flesh heats up and pink imprints manifest.

"What do you say?"

"No."

"Wrong."  She jerks a knee up, elevating his abused derriere and spanks him twice, hard, the sharp blows making her boy tear up.  He clings to his pride, not ready to part with it yet as his dignity has already been beaten red and raw.

It’s a confusing, embarrassing mix of emotions sloshing around in Kankri’s pan right now.  Porrim’s bare hand stinging and hot, wailing on him hurts, infuriates… and arouses.

He writhes in her lap, gasping and mewling and grinding—wait—

Grinding?

"Ah-ha."  Porrim feels the throbbing of his bulge as she lays her hand over the curve of his ass, gently kneading the sore skin.

"Care to try again?  I have another hand and a lot of stamina…"

"S—sorry."

"Pardon?"

"I’m  _sorry—!”_ She smiles, all smug satisfaction, and strokes his smarting behind.

"Good boy."  She leans back just as he scrambles out of her lap, hiking his pants back up, completely breathless.

"Come here and give Mama a kiss."

He turns, gapes at her and makes an awkward trigger sign not unlike that of a cross.

She laughs and flips him off, and his sneer says everything about their relationship.


End file.
